


Kiss First, Explain Later

by RaidenKyuuketsukiProductions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boy Love, Gay to the bones!sasuke, Hot!Naruto, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidenKyuuketsukiProductions/pseuds/RaidenKyuuketsukiProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ino said that if you found out that I also like you, you’ll kiss me first before you let me explain. So please kiss me before I lose my confidence here.” </p><p>“Fine. Then you explain later.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kiss First, Explain Later
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. though when the time comes *cackles evilly* i won't hesitate to film them.
> 
> Warning: Gay sex. swearing. unrequited love which was really not unrequited. and Gay-to-the-bones!Sasuke. poor writing skills and awkward written lemon. I swear.
> 
> AN: I'M Back from the dead. I missed writing so I chanced making a one-shot that turned two-shot. (Typical of me) and here it is. but i usually write at FF.net and so this will be my first here at Archiveofourown and I'm really looking forward for more fics from me. HAHAHA. and I hope this doesn't suck that much. just maybe a little. and I'm planning in posting a Christmas fic, so If any of you are interested, come by and check my profile. if you don't mind. *smiles sheepishly*
> 
> anyway, this fic turned out very differently than what I had planned out. and it sucks cause I'm aiming for a Popular!Naruto and the also popular-but-gay-Sasuke-who-has-a-huge-crush-on-Naruto!Sasuke. which is kinda close but not really...ugh. just.

Scribble. Just keep on scribbling so they won't notice you. It's not like you're the only guy who has a hair like this. Lower your head then sit like you're super bored come on, Sasuke you can do better than that. Oh, there they are. Yeah, be casual they're already near the exit, that's right and in a minute you can now sigh in relief.

Almost there

3… 2…

"Oi Sasuke-Kun? Yohoo!" oh shit.

I look up and see two girls standing near – oh hell, they're already that near? – The exit, the pink haired girl waving her arms at me. It's already embarrassing when Sakura called my name but what's more embarrassing is that all of the people inside the gym are now staring at me, even the guys playing basketball. How on earth are they able to run and play with a ball on their hands while looking at me? And why do they have to look at me?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura calls me again. I nod at her and Ino, thinking that they will just leave after greeting me. Oh how wrong was I.

The two girls start walking towards me, parading their selves at the middle of the court. A guy whistles at them and Sakura winks at him while Ino blew him a kiss. I just roll my eyes at my two so-called friends. And yes, they are my friends ever since childhood. Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate for me, well it varies on a situation.

And right now it's definitely unfortunate.

"Hey Uchiha, being a stalker now aren't we?" Ino smiles at me with a knowing glint on her eyes.

"Stalkers hide when they stalk someone. Do I look like I'm hiding from someone?" I snap at her though obviously it doesn't have the same effect that I want to when I talk to someone not Ino and Sakura.

"Well of course not. Why would you hide? You're too attractive to do that. And he's not yet here, so…" Ino continues on smiling and Sakura giggles. I just glare at them.

I'm powerless when it comes to these two. They became immune of my Uchiha glare, damn it.

I'm already fixing my things when suddenly I hear the door open and a shout of 'Hey, the brainless idiot is finally here' stop me on whatever the hell I'm doing. Then Sakura calls the new arrival's name at the same time Ino shouts "Baby Brother!"

I really want to strangle someone right now, preferably a blonde and a pink head. And I know I look stupid just standing there with my back facing them, but I don't care, I'm not facing that said brainless idiot. Well, I would love to face him since he's the reason I'm out of the safety of my room in the first place. But the situation changed and I don't want to face him, especially if my two very kind childhood friends are around me and the guy.

Breathe Sasuke.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, Onee-chan! What are you two doing here?" I shiver at the gruff and deep voice of the idiot talking to Ino and Sakura. They both giggle at the same time.

"We're hanging out with our very best friend Sasuke here." Ino pulls me near them and Sakura grabs my hand.

Ah, too late for an escape. I can see my whole life flashing before my eyes. I'm going to die now. If that miscalculation wouldn't have happen, I'm 200% sure my life will be so much easier right now, but No, He just had to be there when I had my once in a blue moon mistake.

A very un-Uchiha thing to do. I disgrace my family.

"Hey…" well, as if I can escape now so I opt to just greet the idiot.

A very attractive, hot and sexy Idiot.

"Oh..uh. Sa- Sasuke, hey. I didn't know that you hang around here. Heh." I blink at him then look at Sakura and Ino, both of them looking at me innocently. Too innocently. Saying that I'm shock would be an understatement of the century. Why is he the one acting so awkward? That's supposed to be my job. You know, being awkward and all in front of their crush. Who also happens to be a guy.

"Sometimes." I shrug nonchalantly but my insides are doing a live circus show. Fuck.

"Oh." He gulps. My eyes instantly went straight to his Adam's apple. "Uh, I hope you have a good time watching."

"I would if I could but I really have to go now since I have an appointment. I was just waiting for the time, so uh…I have to go." I say. I grab my bag and sling it on my shoulder. "Bye." I wave at Ino and Sakura then nod at Naruto.

"Oh." I hear him mutter. Though is it just me or does he sound disappointed? Tch.

Well, a guy can dream, can't they?

"Uchiha Sasuke, call me later, okay? Have fun with your date!" Sakura shouts when I'm almost out the door. I raise my right hand and mock-salutes at her, not minding the date comment.

I just really need to get out of here, and fast.

* * *

 

**3 days ago…**

"Will you stop pacing? It's making me dizzy."

"Then stop watching me."

Sakura just roll her eyes at me but continue on watching me pace back and forth. I'm fucking doomed to death, I'm sure of that. I should've been more careful especially around that devil incarnate brother of mine. I've been restless ever since he found all those pictures. Here I am, popular for being a genius. But not genius enough to hide the box of pictures some place other than under my bed. I roll my eyes at my stupidity then groan in annoyance.

"Fuck me."

"Sasuke-kun, I would've loved to, but you're gay so that would be difficult." I throw the pen that I was holding at her.

Why is this girl even in my room?

"Why are you even here?" I ask her but she looks at me questioningly.

"Your gay ass texted me to come over, genius." She flicks her hair on her shoulder then lie down on my bed. "And why the hell do you keep on pacing around? You asked me to come over so I figured you have a problem, well obviously you do have, but It's already been 30 minutes and you haven't said anything to me except 'Don't touch my stuff', 'Stop watching me' and 'Fuck me' which I really wanted to do cause I haven't gotten laid for 4 months already but you're gay so it's not like it will stand in attention."

"Seriously? You want to have sex with me?" Sakura nods which I already anticipated. I look at her seriously and start explaining my predicament. "Itachi found it under my bed and who knows what he might do with that information? He's as evil as Cruella Devil, only more intelligent and more sinister."

"So what if he knows who you're crushing on?" Sakura tries to comfort me – keyword being tries.

"You actually believe what you just said?"

"No." She answers in a heartbeat, knowing how evil Itachi is. I sigh and sit down on the floor, distress showing in my face. Well I hope it was showing but silly-ole me thinking that my friend can read the atmosphere.

The atmosphere of anxiety and doom.

"So, who is this guy we're talking about?" I know it will be asking too much for her to just listen to my problems. Why are we still even friends?

"Can't you see I'm having a dilemma here?" I almost whine. Almost.

"I know, but I can't help you if I don't know who that person is." She grins at me. I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're one nosy and gossiping bitch, you know that?" I snap at her, her grin fading from her face and is replaced by a scowl.

"Hey, no need to call me names. I just wanted to help, but it looks like you don't need me." Sakura stands up and I panic. I do need her but I don't know how to tell her who my crush is. The guy is one of Sakura's close friends and I would rather die first before he and his friends find out.

But then again I would rather die in front of my best friend because of embarrassment than die of loneliness. As much as I hate to admit it but I love Sakura and Ino to death, they are family to me.

"Sakura, wait." I stop her from pushing the button from the elevator. I guess I zoned out long enough for her to get out of my room.

"What?" She looks at me angrily.

"I'll tell you now, but please don't tell anyone. Even Ino." I ask her pleadingly.

"Sasuke, I know when to shut my mouth, you know." She turns and faces me and folds her hand in front of her chest.

"Are you for real? You and Ino are the ones who spread that I'm gay last year, now all of the school population knows about it."

"Well, nothing bad happened, right? And you earned yourself a hot boyfriend."

"A hot cheating boyfriend." I mumble and Sakura nods at me, a pained expression written on both of our faces. That relationship was a tragedy within a tragedy; I don't even want to remember it.

"But Sasukeee~ I promise you, I'm not going to tell anyone. My mouth is zipped." She raises her right hand and mimicked zipping her mouth. I look at the elevator and see the number on the top indicating that the elevator is moving upwardly which means that someone's inside. Thinking that it will go to the top floor since there are only three of us who occupies this floor, I open my mouth and start talking.

"Okay, so if you say so, then I believe you. I have a fucking huge crush on one of your friends and it was even before you spread the news that I'm gay." Sakura's eyes were wide in excitement. I hold back my urge to roll my eyes at her.

"So, who's this crush of yours?" I hear a 'ding' from the elevator but since I think that it wouldn't be stopping on our floor, I answer Sakura's question just in time for the elevator door to open.

Which I did not notice. At all.

"I have a huge crush on Uzumaki fucking Naruto." I regret saying it the moment I saw who's on the elevator.

I want to be invisible right the fuck now.

"Oh my god, Sasuke! You definitely have a good taste on man." Sakura squeals, then suddenly a voice behind her stops her flailing and squealing.

That voice stopped me from breathing.

"Uh…thank you?" Naruto scratches his head shyly without looking at me.

Oh please lord god, take me away. I've been a good person my whole life except for being gay and having gay sex with my ex-boyfriend. And for cursing my brother every chance I get. And for cursing someone every chance I get and…. Just take me away!

"Naruto-kun!?" Sakura greets the blond, her voice an octave higher than her natural voice.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He greets the nervous pink head, his gaze avoiding me.

I want to cry. I feel like I'm a wall here.

"Wha – what are you doing here, uh, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asks her voice still not yet back to its usual tone. I love her for trying to act normal so hard.

So fucking hard.

"I'm going to Shika's room." The blond pats Sakura's shoulder then walks past her. He pauses for awhile beside me then looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Uh, thanks again, Uchiha Sasuke." Then he walks away.

He walks away with the knowledge that I have a 'Huge crush on Uzumaki fucking Naruto'. I sit down on the floor and look at Sakura pleadingly.

At least now Itachi can't blackmail me about it. So much for being worried.

"Kill me now."

 

* * *

 

**Present time…**

I'm about to take a bath when I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to the door and open it coming face to face with a giddy-looking Ino and a blushing Sakura. My Uchiha glare activate automatically.

"What now? It's already 10:30 pm. Aren't you tired of all those Naruto teasing that you've been doing the whole day?" I say but I still let them in since they're Ino and Sakura. No questions asked. "And you're not allowed on the guy's dormitory this time. Didn't you know that?" Sakura just roll her eyes at me.

"Your dorm head has a huge crush on Ino. Just one peak on Ino's legs, he agreed easily." Tch. Sluts.

"I know what you're thinking, Uchiha. We're not sluts. We just know how to use our attractiveness."

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter sarcastically and sit beside the two.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you naked under that robe?" Ino asks suddenly out-of-the-blue.

"No. I'm wearing my Giorgio Armani suit. Of course I'm naked, I was about to take a bath. What do you expect? And what the hell are you two doing here at this hour? " I scowl at her stupid question.

"I'm blonde, you don't need to be mean." Ino pouts and crosses her arms.

"Ino, you're stereotyping yourself." Sakura points out.

"Well, in her case, it's true." I reply and all of us nod. "But really, what do you two want? I'm itching for a bath."

"I have a question for you." Sakura starts and leans closer to me, her cleavage showing.

"I'm gay, it doesn't affect me." I say, still staring at her cleavage. Sakura slaps me.

"I'm not going to ask that. I know that already." I push her off my lap and look at her seriously.

"Then what is it?" I wait for their question that is so important – insert sarcasm here – that they have to come over here at this hour.

"What will you do if Naruto also has a crush on you?" Sakura asks. I stare at her for awhile then flick her forehead.

"Nothing cause that's impossible." I answer, though it stings a bit knowing that it's true.

Unrequited love is so fucking hard.

"I said what IF?" she asks again. I just roll my eyes at her and just utter the first thing that comes into my mind.

"I'm going to ride his cock so hard, he wouldn't know what to do." I answer. The two of them becomes red on the face before I hear them squeal and starts fangirling. I stand up then went to the bathroom to start the water for the tub.

"HOLY SHIT SASUKEEE YOU'RE SO FUCKING BOLD!" Ino squeals louder.

"Tch. That's what you wanted me to say." The two stops then pouts at the same time, it's so weird.

"Then seriously, what would you do?" they ask me again, serious this time. I sigh knowing that they'll just keep on bugging me about it so why not just humor them?

"Fine. I'll kiss him first before asking for an explanation. Then after he explained I'll kiss him again then we will live happily ever after. Satisfied?"

"Aww, I knew you're a romantic at heart." Sakura squeals again and Ino sighs lovingly.

"Okay, now you got your answer. I'm going to take a bath now so leave this place now before I slap you two with a wet towel." The two girls stand up then walks out of the door, giggling madly. "And please lock the door when you leave."

"Bye Sasuke!"

I sigh when I hear the door locked. I sit at the edge of the tub and replay on my head what I just said not a minute ago. It would really make me happy if Naruto does like me back but that's too impossible to happen. Naruto is known for being a player. A lot of people want to be with him or maybe just experience having a one-night stand with the man. The only thing that gives me comfort is the fact that he's bisexual. But the chance of him actually liking me is so minimal because of the fact that he only goes out with a guy older than him and I'm far from that. We're the same age, just me being 3 months older than him, and also the fact that the guy doesn't even talk to me. The first time he talked to me was at the elevator when he thanked me and I've known him for three years already. I'm guessing he only knows about my existence is because I'm an Uchiha and because of the news that Ino and Sakura announced at the whole school a year ago. Unlike me, I've known him since the first day of class. I admired him from being so attractive but what really drew me into him was his kindness. The day that a lot of people were busy on the first day of class, I saw Naruto just outside the school grounds helping the old lady janitor in picking up the cleaning materials that fell off from her cart and he helped her carry it despite of the consequences of him being late on the first day of class. After that, I would notice him everywhere he went but I didn't get a chance to talk to him. But then I found out that he's friends with Sakura and Ino, which in turn made me avoid him like a plague, though I really don't know why until now. And now Naruto knows and it scared me to death that it will be the reason why he'll be avoiding me now.

"Ugh." I groan distressfully. I'm about to take off my robe when I hear a hurried knock from the door. Again.

"What now? Did you show off your other leg, Ino – " I stop talking the moment I saw who's standing on the other side of the door, the one who's been knocking like there was an emergency just awhile ago.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto mumbles nervously. Why he was nervous? I don't really know. I'm also nervous myself.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Good, I still sound like an Uchiha.

"I have to tell you something." He breathes deeply while I wait for him to speak.

God, I really need a bath. What's taking him so long?

"What is it that you –"

"I'm in love with you." He blurts out. He's in love with me.

Wait, What?

"What?"

"I've always been and I always will."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just kiss me first."

"Kiss you first? What the hell are you –"

"Ino said that if you found out that I also like you, you'll kiss me first before you let me explain. So please kiss me before I lose my confidence here."

My eyes widen in disbelief. Is he for real? He doesn't smell like alcohol so he's not drunk or anything and he does look like his confidence is slipping away. Confidence for what? I don't know. But he asked me to kiss him so I'll just do that.

I don't let a wonderful opportunity just slip from my grasp.

"Fine. Then you explain later." I reply then grab his head and kiss him deeply. I close my eyes and hear him moan.

Hell, I like that sound.

But our kiss didn't last long and no tongue was involved. We both stare at each other breathing heavily before he grins widely at me.

"Fuck, I've always wanted to do that to you."

"Ditto. But can you please explain?" I ran my hand through my hair and close the door. I ask him to follow me inside and sit at the edge of my bed.

"Uhm. Ino also said that you said first that if you found out that I also like you, you will uhm…ride my. Uh.. Ride me until I don't know what to do?" my eyes widen with embarrassment.

Fucking bitch, I'm going to zip her mouth shut. Literally.

"I…Uhm." Smooth, Uchiha, Smooth. "What do you want me to…uh?"

"Can we just do the riding first before the explaining?" Naruto asks confidently though he is red from neck to his ears. Oh to hell with this explaining thing, I'm horny now, might as well just do it, right?

I grab his face again, but this time dragging him with me at the middle of the bed. Our lips exploring each other, savoring the taste and warmth and although I admit on being a bottom, I won't just submit on him easily. Our tongues – now involved – are fighting for dominance. Naruto then pulls away then latch onto my now very exposed neck since I'm only wearing a robe. He suck on it vigorously then bite the almost reddening skin before lapping at it. He continues to do so in every part of my body that has my skin exposed.

This dude is fucking good with his tongue.

"Naruto, take off your shirt." Naruto takes off his shirt then continue on kissing and biting my neck up to my chest. When Naruto reaches my right nipple, he continuously sucks on it until it becomes hard while playing my left nipple with his left hand. He then proceeds on taking my robe off, his eyes staring openly at my erect penis.

I suddenly feel shy. I wonder why.

"You're beautiful, Sasuke."

"I know THAT!" I yelp when Naruto smirk and grab a hold of my cock, pumping it almost violently. I shudder in both pleasure and pain.

I suddenly feel like I just went to heaven when Naruto's tongue – oh his tongue – give a long lick from the base of my cock straight to the head. He then lick the head like a lollipop and the sight of him doing that to me almost made me cum there and then.

Of course I didn't, that would've been embarrassing.

Naruto's head is bobbing up and down and it took all my strength not to pull on his hair because damn he knows what he's doing and he knows that he's good at it. My eyes widen in disbelief and pleasure the moment he deep-throated me. Maybe that's the reason why his voice always sounds so gruff and hoarse.

Now I just made myself jealous. Stupid.

Before I can calm down from that pleasurable deep-throat, I immediately feel a slick finger probing my asshole. I feel so lightheaded, being penetrated at the ass at the same time being blown.

My ex hadn't done this to me before. Asshole.

"Naruto…fuck. More!" I gasp as he did add one more finger, loving the feeling of slowly being full. His finger starts scissoring inside me while his sinfully talented tongue left my cock and instead kisses my thigh. After a minute of finger fucking from Naruto, I pull out his fingers and roll us together. I straddle his hips and glare at him when he smirks at me.

"What?" he asks innocently. I just roll my eyes at him and continue on achieving my goal. And that is to take off his pants. I'm fucking excited to see how big he really is since a lot of people who have – irritatingly – experienced sex with the blond had always boasted about how good and well endowed the blond is.

"I fucking know you're being slow on purpose."

"I'm not. I just really wanted to make love to you, yah know." He answers and smirks at me seductively. He stretches his arms then folds it at the back of his head. "Come on, show me what you got."

I raise my eyebrow at him. Awhile ago he's a nervous mess and now he's being a jerk? Wow, so this is the playboy Uzumaki, huh? Tch.

Finally succeeding in taking his pants off and I'm not even surprise that he goes commando, I grab his cock and oh hell, it is really well endowed. Like really. I lick my lips and stare at him seductively. He smirks back at me, waiting for me to do anything.

As if I'll do anything about it.

I put three of my fingers inside my mouth, coating it with saliva. I stare at Naruto with half-lidded eyes as I slowly slide my fingers from my mouth, my chest then to my quivering hole. Naruto keeps on biting his lips but he still remains calm.

I insert my fingers one by one, my moans getting louder and louder with every finger. I can feel Naruto's cock twitching just in front of my own cock.

"Sasuke…you're killing me." Naruto groan out, his hands now caressing my thighs and his hips thrusting slowly upwards, intent to get any friction between us.

"Shut up." I mutter but grab his erection nonetheless. Naruto's hands left my thighs and instead grab my hips, guiding me to his cock. When the tip's already placed in my hole, I breathe deeply and Naruto asks.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

I didn't get an answer but instead, Naruto snaps his hips upward and I met his thrust, downward. We groan in pleasure. We repeat the process, Naruto thrusting upwards while I ride him. to say that I feel so satisfied even before I get to come would be an understatement of the century. Hell, Naruto's cock is just so perfect, I would just want to ride him every day like this.

"Fuck, Sasuke…you're so hot." Naruto mutters. I shriek – a manly shriek, that is – when Naruto sits up and turn our position over, our heads at the other end of the bed with Naruto atop of me. Naruto places my legs on his shoulder that gave him more freedom to thrust with more power. And in return, I moan louder than an elephant seeing a mouse.

"Shi…iit." And that was the end of it all. Naruto continues to thrust into me while I cum hard. So fucking hard that I think I won't be able to breathe properly. After a few more thrusts, Naruto kisses me on the lips then he bites me on my shoulder to suppress his moan.

It didn't do him any good.

He falls on top of me then he chuckles lowly.

"Woah. That was…" he sighs, satisfaction evident on his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah. I really need a bath." I sit up and grab my robe, on a mission to get a bath even though my ass hurts and that It would probably take me awhile to get there.

Even if it's only 10 step away from my bed. Hn.

"Then take a bath. I'll just lay down here for awhile. I'm still high up from that climax." He chuckles. God, I love his voice. "And after your bath, I'll explain everything." Naruto's voice sounds so warm and lovingly so I turn around and kiss him tenderly before going in the bathroom.

Although I'm still doubtful about how this all came to be, I'm still happy that he sounded so sincere when he said that he love me. And the sex is good, so I can't complain either.

"Nice ass, by the way."

"Shut up."


	2. Naruto's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ino said that if you found out that I also like you, you'll kiss me first before you let me explain. So please kiss me before I lose my confidence here."
> 
> My eyes widen in disbelief. Is he for real? He doesn't smell like alcohol so he's not drunk or anything and he does look like his confidence is slipping away. Confidence for what? I don't know. But he asked me to kiss him so I'll just do that.
> 
> I don't let a wonderful opportunity just slip from my grasp.
> 
> "Fine. Then you explain later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guise, I'm back. I'm so happy that a lot of you thought this is worth following so yeah. anyway, this chapter is now Naruto's POV. So you'll find out how all of this happened. Sorry for the lack of lemon here, but I think it wouldn't fit here cause yah know..*whistles innocently* Anyway, sorry for the mistakes here, this is unbeta'd, as always.
> 
> WARNING: Too much cussing. Yaoi, duh.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

Being in a long-term relationship isn't one of my strong points. The longest I've been in a relationship was 2 months and it was even a disaster from the beginning. It just so happen that the person I was with that time was a good lay. But sometimes, I always get tired of being in one - night stands or no strings attached relationship and just wanted to be with someone longer than 6 months. I want someone who will always be there for me no matter what and just care for me just as much as I care for them. But it seems I would always have a bad luck when it comes to finding someone who I think will be perfect for me.

Well, nobody's perfect so…Anyway.

When I first heard Uchiha Sasuke's name, I was so surprised that a son of a Business tycoon is studying at an Arts School. I'm expecting that a person who comes from a business family would automatically take up anything business-related course.

But not Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha prodigy is taking up Multimedia Arts at University of Fire and though I haven't seen him personally since I'm from the Music department, I do know how he looks like. Seeing him from newspaper, I already know that we will not be friends. He looks like someone who came out of a fairytale book, so sophisticated and refined, like the guy was so out of my league. And he was so attractive as well. Then I found out that he's Sakura and Ino's best friend which surprised me a lot since Ino and Sakura tends to be a bit eccentric and I thought that it would not match his reserved personality. But there was Ino and Sakura, talking about how one Uchiha Sasuke is also full of imperfections. I already know that nobody's perfect but I didn't expect for Sasuke – The Uchiha Sasuke – to be so flawed in every way that he can be compared as your everyday average guy – a good looking average guy, though – which was supposed to be someone like me.

I didn't know when or how but every time Sakura or Ino would talk about Sasuke, I would attentively listen to them and be really interested in knowing the guy. I understand that I'm practically burying a knife on my heart knowing that I'm a person who easily falls for someone and that Sasuke doesn't even know me and for all I know he hates bisexual or homosexuality. But still, I find myself wondering what would happen if we became friends and that maybe he can also fall in love with me even though he's straight. He'll be Naruto-sexual only. That would've been awesome.

My unrequited love for him – or I don't know what to call my feelings for him at the time – went all through my whole first year of college and I thought it will be gone when vacation time comes and that I'll be able to continue my hunt for more failed relationship but unfortunately – and fortunately for me, though I'm not going to admit that out loud – I saw Uchiha Sasuke in the park somewhere near the studio that our band practices at. He was standing there, his camera on his hand while he was taking candid shots of the people around the park. That was the first time I actually saw him personally and not from a Newspaper. I am stupidly in love with someone I haven't seen personally, and the moment I did, I felt my heart skipped a beat. My eyes won't leave him because of how refined and graceful but at the same time at ease he looked there. It's like photography really is destined for him. How his delicate looking hands are holding the camera, his back was slouched a little as he peeped through the hole of the camera. Just about everything about it. And that moment, I knew that I was doomed.

I felt like I've known the guy so much because of Sakura and Ino's endless story about him, and hell I am attracted to him physically. I've seen the guy's photo shoots and he is definitely an amazing photographer. And damn if I still deny myself that I wasn't in love with him.

Then I found out he was gay. Not bisexual, but gay.

I was so happy when Ino said it and Sakura confirmed it that I almost kiss them, but of course I didn't. I don't want anyone to know that I have my eyes on Uchiha yet cause I know they'll just object me and judge me about it, so I didn't tell anyone and kept it a secret for so long while trying to come up with a way on how to approach him without looking like a jerk who just wants him for his body. Although I do want his body but I also want his heart.

Ugh, cheesy, blegh.

I did finally came up of a way to approach him but it also took so long so when I was planning and hoping to ask Sasuke out on a date, I found out that he already has a boyfriend. And boy it crushed me to no end. I felt so miserable that I started going out at night again and having sex with whoever older guy who wants me. I even have had a relationship with a married man and I know it's disgusting but that man was tight. That's the only reason why I kept him.

But then when I thought I'll be able to move on from my definitely unrequited love, our department head asked me if it's okay that the students from photography class use our band as a subject for their project.

I practically want to hit my bass guitar on our department head's head that time.

I agreed though, and when the photo shoot came I made an alibi that I was 'So so sick I can't even stand properly' with matching coughs, sniffles and the occasional nasally voice. And with that I was off the hook from seeing Sasuke up and personal.

But not off the hook with my feelings though, so I continue to love him from a far and just try to maintain a good guy stalker character.

* * *

"So when I heard him say that he has a huge crush on 'Uzumaki fucking Naruto', which was me by the way, I nearly had a heart attack. I didn't know if I should kiss him or smile at him or do it both. But stupid me, I just thanked him and reacted casually, without even looking at him, UGH Seriously I'm so stupid. Shika, what am I supposed to do?" I sigh helplessly after explaining what happened at the elevator.

My long time friend, Shikamaru looks at me questioningly. I don't know what more questions he can ask; I already told him the whole story. This is so frustrating. I just found out that my long time crush slash love of my life also feel the same way about me and I didn't even do anything about it. There is definitely something wrong about the brains of a blond.

"You're in love with Uchiha?" Shikamaru asks after a minute of calculating silence.

"What? That's the only part you heard?" I feel a headache on coming. Damn.

"Well, no but seriously? How's that possible? You haven't even talked to each other before." Shikamaru points out and though I agree, but…

"Shika, Sasuke also likes me and well obviously he hasn't talked to me before either." I point out because seriously, for someone who's considered a genius, Shikamaru is definitely lacking right now.

"Hm. That's not possible." Shikamaru mutters under his breath, then he continues, "Are you sure you heard right?" I throw a pillow at my so-called friend but the jerk only chuckles.

I also can't believe it though, Sasuke liking me sounds absurd and that I might just be jumping into conclusion and that they might be talking about someone saying that they like me instead but based on Sakura and Sasuke's reaction, I'm pretty sure they're not talking about some other people.

But isn't Sasuke in a relationship right now? Oh crap, maybe that's why he looks like he's been so stressed out.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shikamaru then asks seriously this time.

"I actually don't know. He's still dating someone right now, so I don't really know." I grumble, then I remember something. "Hey, how come you didn't tell me that Sasuke's room is also on this floor?"

"I didn't know that it concerns you."

"Point. But now it does."

"Troublesome."

* * *

It's already been three days after that not-so-intentionally confession and I haven't seen Sasuke yet. I wanted to knock at his door after I came out from Shika's room but I'm too much of a chicken, so I backed out. I tried going to the Multimedia building but again, I chickened out because of how all the students from the building looked at me. It was so fucking creepy. I don't know if they want to eat me or eat me then kill me.

I really thought I was attractive. I guess I'm way over my head.

And because of all this commotion, I haven't slept properly for two nights and now I'm late for a practice at the gym because of sleeping in. I can't believe I actually woke up at 1:30 pm. Good thing I didn't have any class in the morning. I can hear noises from inside the gym so I compose myself before entering. I hear Kiba shout a 'Hey the brainless idiot is finally here' then Ino and Sakura calls me too. I high-five the guys that I was passing by then greet Sakura and Ino. I actually call Ino my big sister because of us having both blonde hair and blue eyes, though with different hue.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, Onee-chan! What are you two doing here?" I greet them. I always love seeing these two girls because they really are like a sister to me that I wasn't able to have.

"We're hanging out with our very best friend Sasuke here." Ino pulls a frozen Sasuke near us and Sakura grabs his hand.

Oh, now there's Sasuke when you're not even looking for him right now.

I seriously don't know what to do but to look at him and try my very best not to say anything about what happened that night. I inhale deeply when he greets me then exhale before speaking.

God, he looks so beautiful even closer.

"Oh..uh. Sa- Sasuke, hey. I didn't know that you hang around here. Heh." Smooth, Uzumaki, very smooth. The fuck do I have to stutter in front of him? I'm not the one who confessed here. Well, not intentionally but it's still the same. If it weren't for the sports bag that I'm holding, I would've slapped myself.

"Sometimes." He shrugs and it made me think if he really hangs around here. But I can't seem to remember…

"Oh." I gulp. I more or less feel his eyes on me and it just causes me to be a mess. Now what the hell happened to the notorious Uzumaki playboy? Well, I didn't voluntarily call myself that, they just gave that title to me. I'm not really happy about it, though. "Uh, I hope you have a good time watching."

I just realize that yeah, fuck Sasuke will be watching us play and what if I mess up? But then again I'm very good at basketball so I think I don't need to worry.

"I would if I could but I really have to go now since I have an appointment. I was just waiting for the time, so uh…I have to go." He says. He grabs his bag and slings it on his shoulder. "Bye." He waves at Ino and Sakura then nods at me.

"Oh." I mutter dejectedly. I was really looking forward for him to watch me, I mean us play.

"Uchiha Sasuke, call me later, okay? Have fun with your date!" Sakura shouts when Sasuke's almost out the door. He raises his right hand and mock-salutes at Sakura. I don't know if it is an assurance that he will call Sakura or that he will have fun on his date. I sigh.

I knew it. He's still in a relationship.

I can feel my heart break into million pieces.

"So Naruto-kun…" Sakura starts when I take my bag off my body.

"Yeah?" I question her but didn't meet her eyes.

"Can we hang out at your dorm after your practice?" She asks. I just nod at her then excuse myself from the two of them and walk towards the comfort room. I need to clear my head first before I play. I don't want to be injured just because my mind is wandering.

I open the tap and splash water on my face a few times before turning it off. I sigh again, which I notice that I've been doing a lot lately. It's clear now that even though Sasuke likes me, he's not going to do anything about it because obviously for a reason that he still loves his boyfriend. Love is different from like, I know that. I'm happy knowing that the person I love has feelings for me even if it's just like but somehow, I kinda like the times when I only think that it was unrequited love because I can still assure myself that it's already hopeless from the start. But now, knowing that I could've had a chance breaks my heart even more because then I'll start to have hope and it will crush me ten times more than not knowing because I know that Sasuke's feelings for me will forever be too small for him to leave his boyfriend just to be with me.

Love is stronger than like.

"Get a grip, Naruto it's not the end of the world." I assure myself though I know it didn't help one bit.

I walk out of the comfort room still feeling dejected but knowing how much fuss will happen if my friends found out about my problem, I just chose to grin at them even though I really want to have a breakdown right now.

"Ready to praise the almighty Uzumaki?"

* * *

After practice, my other friends decided to come with Ino and Sakura at my place just to hang out. We're having so much fun and I forgot about the whole Sasuke thing and I thought that maybe I can still do this. I can still be happy even if Sasuke isn't a part of my life, I've been Sasuke-less the whole 21 years of my life and I'm still alive and breathing. So I didn't expect Sakura to ask me suddenly out of the blue about how I feel about Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" I try to act clueless even though I know it's futile since Sakura's smart.

"Why are you asking him about Sasuke?" Kiba emerges from the bathroom with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah Sakura why are you asking Naruto about Sasuke?" Ino questions teasingly.

"Seriously, Why?" Kiba asks again and I just glare at Sakura. I can feel all of my friends' eyes on me and I was frozen standing up in the middle of the room. Well, I was about to grab the chips when she suddenly asked me. Is there someone out there who really hates me?

"He's in love with him. Big deal, now can we move on?" Shikamaru exclaims when no one wants to break the silence for awhile. All of the eyes that were staring at me earlier are now looking at Shikamaru. But it seems that there's still no one who wants to speak as the silence continues. I just face palmed. I don't know if I'm going to thank Shikamaru for diverting their attention to him or kill him for what caused the divergence.

I think I'll just thank him first then kill him. Good idea.

"Holy!? Are you for real?" Kiba leaps from the chair where he's been sitting and grabs my face. I hear Ino and Sakura shrieks from the background and whether it's because of excitement or shock, I don't know.

"What's wrong with that? Love is love and it's beautiful." Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend, defends back then glares at her boyfriend when Shikamaru mumbles 'Troublesome' under his breath.

"There's nothing wrong with love. What's wrong is Naruto's love. There's never been an interaction yet, how can you call that love?"

"I do understand kiba's point – "

"Thank you, Neji!"

"But there's also the possibility that even though they haven't met and talked properly yet, they are bound to fall in love because they are fated for each other." Neji explains then smirks at the simultaneous groans after his speech.

"Okay, as much as I love the idea of Sasuke being my fated one or whatever the hell it is but Neji, you seriously need to stop spewing that crap. You're as bad as a drunken Lee on Valentine's day." All of them make a face probably because of that certain memory that we all want to forget that happened on Valentine's Day last year. I push Kiba lightly and sit in the middle of the room. I think I don't have any choice but to explain everything from the start and hope that they will understand that feelings cannot be controlled. It just come and goes whether you like it or not. Forcing yourself to forget something will only make you remember more and trying to convince yourself that you're in love with another person will only hurt everyone involved, including yourself.

"So yeah, I actually don't know what to do." I mumble sadly forcing myself to think positively that at least he knows that I exist. That's a good thing right?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sakura throws a chip at me, her face in a scowl.

"I don't know, meaning I don't have a clue on what to do."

"NO! Don't give me that crap! I just found out that Sasuke's crush also likes him and you don't fucking know what to do?" Sakura snaps at me. Again, a chorus of gasp and what are heard inside my room probably because I left out the fact that Sasuke also likes me, so I'm not really surprised that it came as a shock.

"Sasuke also likes Naruto?" Temari asks, dumbfounded but Sakura continues on her scolding.

She does looks like a mother scolding his son.

"You've been saying that you're tired of that stupid one-night stands and that you want someone who will like you for who you are, and Sasuke is that person and even though you guys only talked to each other for like two awkward times, I can guarantee you that he likes you because of your kindness…" Sakura's face turns red after her outburst and she turns around to see that our friends are all gaping at her. Well, except for Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru, the last one lying down on the couch asleep.

"I know that, and I'm fucking happy to know that even though I'm not sure it'll work between us. But I'm not a home-wrecker Sakura-chan." I mumble looking down. As much as I want Sasuke, I'm not that type of person.

"Home wrecker?" Neji asks and Ino and Sakura exchange looks.

"Yeah, I don't want to get in between him and his boyfriend since – "

"Boyfriend? Sasuke's not in a relationship." Sakura looks at me confusedly. She gasps when I just blink at her. "OH MY GOD! You thought Sasuke has a boyfriend?" Sakura, Ino and Temari – who obviously also know about Sasuke's relationship status – laughs at me.

And they're supposed to be my friends?

"Why do you have to laugh at me?"

"Ah, typical Naruto, always jumping into conclusion." Neji smiles mockingly at me.

"If looks could kill Neji, you'd be dead right now." I hiss at the brunette.

"But it can't so, Sorry not sorry." He smirks at me and I'm about to jump at him to punch the daylights out of him when Kiba and Sakura grabs my arms.

"Hey, Neji stop it. And Naruto, you're going to Sasuke's room right now and going to tell him how you feel after we talk to him okay? Just to make sure that it's okay to pester him." I nod at her then glare at Neji again.

I love Neji as a friend but when he becomes one hell of a cocky ass, I just want to smash his face on a floor full of broken glass.

"We'll text you when it's okay." Ino informs me then went out of my room. I look around my room and see my friends looking at me like they know something's going to happen that I do not know.

"What?" I roll my eyes at them when they all look at anywhere but me and acting all innocent. Temari is massaging Shikamaru's head on her lap while the lazy genius sleeps. Kiba keeps on playing with his stress ball and beside him is Neji who's busy texting someone. Like that's going to fool me. And lastly is Gaara who has been silent the whole ruckus. Come to think of it, I haven't asked for his opinion yet.

"Hey, Gaara, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you." My eyes widen in surprise and I feel like crying when all of my very innocent – sarcasm here – looking friends nod their head in agreement, even Neji who haven't done anything the whole time but taunt me, nods his head.

"Aww Guys, even though I'm so thankful that you guys are my friend, but because of it I fucking feel like this will all end bad. Damn it." They all laugh and Gaara pats me on my head.

"Just be yourself and everything will work out from there." He whispers to me.

Ah, friends will always be there for you no matter what. Even though they're sometimes a bunch of jerks, bitches and the occasional enemy, they will still love you for who you are. And speaking of friend, I receive a text from Ino after about 15 minutes of waiting and read her text.

' _ **Sasuke said that if he found out that you also like him, He'll kiss you first before he let you explain.'**_

I reread the message five times just to make sure that what I read is right. Sasuke wants to kiss me? Oh hell, I suddenly need an inhaler. I'm about to send Ino a message if it's okay to go up on Sasuke's room now when another text came.

' _ **Oh, I forgot, Sasuke said first that if he found out that you also like him he's going to ride your cock so hard, you wouldn't know what to do so forget what I said earlier and just do this instead. ;) and you may go up now.'**_

I can almost hear Ino's giggle even from this text. I reply back a K. to her and when I'm about to pocket my phone, Kiba snatches it from my hand and read what Ino had texted.

Oh well, No sense in hiding it since they already know what will happen.

"Woah, I didn't know Uchiha bottoms." Temari giggles beside Kiba who's still reading the text again and again while laughing maniacally.

"He does have a nice ass. " Neji states casually like he's only commenting about the weather.

"Oh shut up you, He's already mine." I bite back at Neji then grab my phone and went out of my room. I'm a fucking man on a mission, and my mission is to make Uchiha Sasuke ride my cock until I don't know what to do.

"Shit! What am I going to do first?"

* * *

Before I met Sasuke, I didn't know that he was capable of so many emotions. I thought he only knows how to scowl, to be stoic, smirk and get angry. But I found out that, yep this guy here is definitely real. And he's so fucking real right now that I want to bash him in the head for laughing so damn hard at my explanation.

"Why? For real dude, why are you still laughing? You're supposed to be a mysterious person who only knows one expression. Why?" I whine at him but he keeps on laughing. I may be scowling but deep inside, I'm really happy that he's laughing like this and in front of me, even, without any reservations.

"It's cause you thought that I'm in a relationship when I've been single for the past six months. Oh that relationship was an utter failure to begin with."

"Well, I'm glad that you find it amusing." I mumble pouting.

"Yes, I actually do."

"Bastard."

He smiles at me genuinely this time and it literally take my breath away that I think I'd be dead any minute now. I move closer to him and encircle my arms at his shoulder while his head is on my arms. This will feel numb in an hour but I don't care, I love smelling Sasuke's hair. I think it's going to be one of my hobbies now. Sasuke's left arm is drawing circles on my chest and just the sight of him like that in front of me makes my heart flutter.

"Hey", He starts "Even though we started off like this, I'm pretty sure that we're going to be able to get through this."

"Yup, because we're both stubborn people."

And it's true, we may have started our relationship with falling in love with a person you don't really know personally and then having sex after just a kiss, but I know that we'll be able to work our relationship out because even though we haven't been able to express our deepest feelings for each other, we know that the heart has reasons that even reasons do not understand. People may judge us based on what they see and if we care too much about what the people think about us, it will just screw us up because of the picture in our head of how it is supposed to be and not what it truly is so what's important is on what both of us really feel and that we come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person, perfect for us.

"And therefore, I Uzumaki Naruto, hereby retract my conclusion that I'm bad luck when it comes to finding the perfect person for me."

"What the fuck are you talking about, idiot?"

" – Because I now know that I am lucky having an imperfect person beside me that is perfectly perfect for me."

"Just shut up, Idiot. I'm going to sleep, if you're having too much fun doing a declamation in the middle of the night then go outside."

"What? You're sleeping already? I thought you're going to ride me until I don't know what to do?"

"Hn. I just finished taking a bath. And sleeping is so much better than listening with your nonsense speech. What the hell was that about?"

"Let's see…Uhm. Kiss me first before I explain."

"Oh, fuck you!" Sasuke exclaims before throwing himself at me and kiss me.

* * *

**OMAKE…**

"Why are you yelling your secret to the world that night? I thought you're a genius?"

"Sakura."

"Ah, I understand."

* * *

**OMAKE…2**

"The guys found out that you love to bottom."

"How? What the hell man?"

"Ino."

"Oh."

* * *

**OMAKE…3**

"My brother fucking found out I have a crush on you that day and I was so stressed out that he will blackmail me using that information."

"That's why you're shouting your secret at the top of your lungs that night?"

"I already told you it's because of Sakura."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry."

* * *

**OMAKE…4**

"Is it true you had an affair with a married man?"

"Uh…yeah. But I'm not proud of it."

"Why not? You get to bone an old closeted married guy who's probably having sexual thoughts about his son, why aren't you proud?"

"Are you just being sarcastic or…? And for the record, he does have a son."

"Oh, fuck. That's just nasty."

* * *

**OMAKE…5**

"My friend, Neji thinks your ass is nice."

"You should be proud that you own this ass."

"I am. But don't show it to him. He's very cunning."

"What do you want me to do, wear a box as a pants?"

"Can you do that?"

"Are you serious?"

"You're not?"

"Tch, idiot."

"Oh."

* * *

**OMAKE…6**

" – Loving you whether, whether the times are good and bad, happy or sad, come on…"

"Will you fucking stop singing?"

"Hey, I'm in a band and the front man of the said band so I know I'm not annoying in the ears."

"WE'RE HAVING SEX FOR FUCK'S SAKE, FUCK ME HARDER YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, Yeah. Sorry. I just got into the zone and –"

"Stop talking and start thrusting."

"Okay, Thrusting, thrusting is good."

"Ugh."

* * *

**OMAKE…7**

"Hey, now I remember. How come you're not on the photo shoot that time for our project?"

"Oh. I'm sick."

"Are you sure?"

"Nope. I got nervous so I had a breakdown."

"Really?"

"Nope. I'm actually busy that time."

"…"

"Okay fine, I got scared of you."

"Why?"

"Because whenever you smile, I feel like I'm turning blind."

"…I shouldn't have asked you that."

"Damn I'm good."

* * *

**OMAKE…8**

"Hey, do you know that according to Dr. Seuss, you know that you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. Heh, it's already 4:30 am and we're still awake Sasuke. We're definitely in love."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…."

"Oi, Bastard."

"….ngh."

"Fuck, the asshole's already asleep? Ugh."

* * *

Oh and I hope you had fun with the too many Omakes. LOL. I had so much fun writing it. 


End file.
